Temptation
by Coffee Goddess
Summary: The Bounty Hunter and the Blood Goddess...TRORY


**_Temptation _**

The intensified sound of rock music reached his eager ear as soon as he walked into the dark mysterious building. One step after the other, he finally reached his final destination of the day. The payoff…this was it. _Find the girl, get the information, and the money is all yours_ he thought as he climbed the long enduring stairs. It starts like this, someone comes in, you get a hit list, and you get a payoff that someone may never see in a lifetime. This was his life. This is the life of a Bounty Hunter. As he walked in, he smells the alcohol, he thinks he's got the wrong place…wait, there's something else…the hint of blood. Bingo, this is it. This is the place. The girl was here…

Tristan had been on the streets since he was young. He was abandon at birth and was left on the cold streets until Sade found him. Tristan can almost call him dad. Sade taught him the trade, the skills, and everything the Tristan needed to know. Tristan was a quick learner and Sade and he would collect the bounty after the hunt. After Sade died, Tristan took over the business that Sade had passed off to him. Tristan was Sade's protégé.

Tristan was dressed in a white dress shirt with exposing some of his chest, black pants, and a silver cross with a long leather trench coat. As soon as he reached in the club, girls eyed him. Some approached him as he sat at the bar but he only concentrated on finding the girl. His sources told him this girl was the only daughter of Christove Hayden, the Vampire King of New York, and the kingpin of all gangs. She was the one he needed to get to Christove. He would get his whereabouts. Tristan's eyes scanned the dark club. There! He found it. The girl was dancing with this guy who was grinding against her body. The girl had wavy brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and was wearing a black striped cami with black lace trim and black ribbon accents with a black skirt that has three layers, pleats, lace and black bows that go all the way around the top layer. She also wore black knee high leather boots. The perfect combination of sexiness and enough to grab any guy's attention.

Tristan slowly walks towards her and pushed the guy out of the way. The guy glared at him, pissed at him for taking his entertainment for the night but Tristan with a dead serious look on his face, and intensifying feeling in his eyes scared the guy away.

"You should be with me, babe…" Tristan whispered in her ear.

She looked in to his clear blue eyes, leaning towards him and whispers back in his, "Really? And why should I?" She smiled at him as she put her arms around his neck.

"He can't satisfy your needs, but Mary…I can…" Tristan slowly kissed her neck, grabbing on to her waist.

She laughs. "Mary? Believe me, I'm not a Mary" Her arms reached behind his neck, as she sends kisses behind his ear and neck. She found him so irresistible…She wanted to take a bite but there are too many people…

"Let me guess…this whole wild girl appearance is fake and you are actually really pure, but you're too shy to say it. You're emotionally exhausted by the constant battle to stop the pain..." Tristan stated as he continual to kiss her neck…

"Interesting theory...Maybe I am…but you're the one who's going to find out"

"I'm Tristan, and you beautiful creature is?" Tristan asked as he pulled away from her knowing that she had certain urges that normal girls don't have, like the eagerness to suck a man's body dry without a drop of blood left.

"Lorelai, but call me Rory" She sighed, "So, where were we?" she gave an innocent smile at him. "Oh right," Rory leaned in "this" She grabbed him closer and kissed him. Tristan came in control and explored her mouth with his tongue, she let him in. Finally, Tristan needed to breathe, pulled back. Tristan starred at her, overcoming with a strange feeling. _What the hell? I want to kiss her over and over again…Touch her, feel her every curve…Tristan Concentrate…get the info, get out of there...This girl is obviously luring you…_The sound of someone's voice yelling her name, snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Rory! We Have to go now, it's time…Your dad wants you…It's urgent" Two men approached her. She started to walk away. Suddenly, she turns around… looks into his eyes and her final words that night were, "we'll see each other again…" and she disappear though the thick crowds of people.


End file.
